Become one with mother Russia or just Ivan
by donata desu ka Canada-kun
Summary: A one-shot i wrote for my friend. Russia and his new roommate spend a nice evening together, a nice dinner, some vodka, and a bit of extra fun. RussiaXOC.


It's been exactly four months today. Four months ago I started to stay with my dear friend Russia. But I guess I should back up.

So five months ago I joined the Allies. Including of course America, England, China, France, and of course Russia. Since I'm a small country, and was only recently acknowledged as a country, the Allies thought it would be a good idea for me to stay with one of them. Just so they could keep an eye on me, to keep me safe from the Axis Powers.

The first person I stayed with was France. He was always very nice to me, so I thought it was a good idea... at the time. I only stayed there about a day and a half. Then I went to stay with mister Britain.

Mister Britain was a real gentleman. He was also very refined. He liked to have me over to his house as a tea buddy. I guess most of the other countries don't like tea. So I stayed with mister Britain for about four days, but that was about all I could take of his food. Not to be rude or anything, but it was revolting. So then I went to stay with America.

Being with America wasn't so bad. He always gave me food... always. I could barely finish what I was eating before he'd try and shove another hamburger down my throat. He was also very loud and I got more than one ear infection during my time with him. So I stayed about a week with America before I decided I would like to be able to hear in the next month, and not be as big as a whale. So then I went to stay with China.

Staying with China was nice. He was nice to me, had good food, didn't feed me constantly, didn't blow out my eardrums, and he didn't try to flirt with me. So I stayed with China for a long time. But after spending two weeks with him I had to leave. Not because I wanted to, but Shinatty-chan was starting to scare me. I mean he wasn't there all the time, but every time he was he really freaked me out. So I kindly left China's home and went to stay with Russia.

I always enjoyed my time with Russia. At first he sort of scared me, but he was better than the others. For example I would be cooking in the kitchen and he would be hiding behind the door frame watching me while doing his little kolkolkolkol thing. I didn't mind though. I thought it was funny. I thought it was his strange twisted way of showing he liked you... why I thought this I don't know. I suppose I did because he did it a lot when he was around the other Allies and Lithuania. And since then I just haven't felt the need to leave here.

Even when the others did.

So today I was making Ivan borscht for dinner, his favorite. When I finally finished I set the table for two, for Ivan and me. I put out two bowls with plates under them. I put down spoons next to the plates. Then I folded two napkins with both of our initials embroidered onto them, and put them under the spoons.

After I finished setting the table I filled both of our bowls with fresh steaming hot borscht. I put them back on the plates after filling them, and put a loaf of bread on the table. Then I filled two glasses with water and put them on the table as well.

I smiled proudly at my finished work. I hope Ivan will like it. I walked out of the kitchen feeling good about dinner. I walked down the hallways of Ivan's large empty house. I walked until I reached his office. I quietly knocked on the door before opening it a crack.

"Ivan." I said quietly, almost a whisper. He sat at his desk signing papers. He glanced up at me and smiled.

"Yes [name] what is it?" I smiled gently at him, as he did me.

"Dinner is ready. I made borscht." His smile grew. He leaned down and sighed the paper he had in his hand, before standing up and walking over to me. He smiled as he stood in front of me, his tall frame towering over my own.

"Well then let us go eat, da." he said already starting to walk towards the kitchen where the food was. I followed happily after him. Taking three steps to just one of his long strides.

When we reached the kitchen Ivan immediately sat at the head of the table. Quickly picking up his spoon and digging into his borscht. I watched him happily eat his borscht and I smiled, picking up my spoon and eating my borscht as well.

After dinner I cleared the table of all our dishes. While Ivan sat happily at the table, a satisfied look on his face. Well I should hope so, after his fourth bowl of borscht. After I cleared away all the dishes I went back to the table and sat next to Ivan.

"So Ivan what would you like to do now?" he just sat there for a minute before opening his eyes and smiling at me.

"I would like vodka and nice rest on da couch." he said already standing up and walking out of the room. I smiled at him and stood up as well, pushing my chair in and walking back to the kitchen to get two glasses and a bottle of vodka.

I walked down the empty hallways once again, this time going to the living room, not his office.

I smiled at Ivan when I walked into the living room. I handed him a cup and opened the bottle of vodka. I put the top on the side table next to Ivan, before turning back to him and pouring Ivan a full glass of vodka.

Four bottles later, and I was completely waisted. Of course I only had one of those bottles.

I turned to Russia and gave him a big goofy grin. Losing myself with the alcohol.

"Russia~" I called to him. My voice sweet and sultry. He went rigid, his posture getting more rough as I began to crawl towards him on the couch. He went even more stiff, as he slowly turned to look at me. Sweat on his forehead. I could see the fear and anticipation in his eyes. He was scared of me, but was also interested in what I was going to do. Just like a child.

"Y-yes [name]? Is their something wrong?" He asked me, trying to avoid eye contact with me. I smirked at him and crawled next to him. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I nuzzled my face into his scarved neck, breathing deeply, taking in his wonderful sent. He smelled like vodka and sunflowers.

I pushed myself closer to him, while he leaned back. Probably trying to get away from me, most likely being very confused by my actions. I pushed and he leaned until he was laying on his back on the couch with me on top of him.

"W-what are you doing [name]?" I smiled and giggled at him.

"Oh nothing, Ivan. Nothing at all." I said while rubbing my cheek to his. He went rigid again and his face went hot. He still seemed lost.

"[Name] why are you doing this, da?" I giggled at him. I leaned up and touched my forehead to his. I stared into his deep violet eyes, filled with so many different emotions.

"Why? Because I love you of course." I said happily smiling at him. His entire body froze. He didn't move, if I wasn't laying on top of him I wouldn't have felt his breathing and though he'd stopped that too. He stared up at me for a minute. Just watching me.

All of a sudden Russia grabbed my shoulders and flipped us, so that I was on the bottom and he was on the top. I gasped, having all the air lifted from my body as he pressed his lips onto mine in a rough dominant kiss. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, to which I immediately allowed him entrance to. His tongue quickly exploring the entire vicinity of my mouth. He ran his tongue against the inside of my cheeks, the roof of my mouth, he even rubbed my teeth a bit, before he started massaging my tongue with his. Making me moan deeply, though it was muffled by his mouth.

When we finally broke for air, he pulled away and a thin trail of saliva kept us connected. I layed there desperately trying to fill my lungs with some much needed air. While Russia only took a few breaths before he leaned back down and started kissing my neck. He started lightly kissing my vein, but then moved down to my collar bone. He sucked on my collar bone, making me moan and shiver slightly from the pleasure. I felt him smile against my skin before he started to suck and bit at that spot.

He nibbled on my neck for a while before moving back up to my face, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. He stopped when he got to the corner of my lips, making me whimper unhappily. He simply chuckled and leaned up to face me.

He stared at me for a while before leaning down to kiss me again. This time I immediately opened my mouth to meet his glorious open mouth.

He soon pulled away and leaned his forehead to mine, much like I had done to him not to long ago. He smiled at me before opening his mouth to speak.

"[Name]? Become one with mother Russia." He ordered. I looked at him through half lidded eyes and smirked.

"I will not." His eyes widened, and he hovered over me in shock. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I will not become one with mother Russia, but I will become one with Ivan." He blushed for a second, before smirking and claiming my lips as his own again. Not that i'd ever give them to anyone else anyway. Not when I've got Ivan waiting at home.

Ivan waisted no time unbuttoning my shirt. Well more like tearing it off ripping all the buttons off. He kissed down my chest before he reached my still covered breasts. He growled a bit before snaking a hand behind my back and unclipping the bra clip. Then he quickly pulled it off as well, throwing it who knows where on the floor.

He waisted no time before going straight to my breasts. His lips attacking my left breast while his hand massaged my right. I gave him a throaty moan as he started to suck my nipple. He enjoyed that sound and sucked harder, while his hand squeezed and played with my other nipple. Making me moan more and more, which just made him happier. He grazed his teeth over my nipple before finally moving down.

He left a trail of kisses down my stomach, sucking slightly on my navel. When he reached my pants he started to unbutton them with his teeth. He slipped his arm around my waist and swiftly pulled my pants off. He reached down to pull my panties off, but I interrupted him.

I quickly reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and untied his scarf, pulling it off and gently tossing it on the coffee table. I then reached down and started to unbutton his tan trench coat. No wonder he just ripped my shirt off, buttons were hard. I kept fumbling with them, I was to excited and my hands were shaking. Ivan noticed this and chuckled, reaching down and helping me with the buttons. I happily tossed his coat somewhere, before reaching down and pulling the hem of his shirt up and over his head. He growled a bit when he had to detach his lips from mine, but was fine again when I started running my hands against his slightly chubby chest. He may be chubby but he's not fat, and I think its kinda cute.

He groaned when I started to tease his nipples, and he pressed himself closer into me. I moaned when I felt the large lump in his pants rubbing against my legs.

He moaned and rubbed himself even more against me, while sucking on my neck again. I continued to tease him, before he finally got impatient. He reattached himself to my lips, while also reaching down and unbuckling his belt buckle, and then continued to take his pants off, throwing them somewhere. I glanced down at him and couldn't help but let out a light giggle. He looked at me confused while I smirked at him.

"Sunflower boxers." He blushed a bit, before I leaned forward and kissed him. I pulled away my not even a centimeter away from his. "I like it." I smirked kissing him again. He moaned lightly before reaching down my stomach and slipping his fingers under the elastic band of my panties. I then proceeded to rip them off, leaving me completely naked under him. He pulled away and looked down at me, examining my naked form, before smiling and licking his lips. He leaned down by the side of my head and nibbled on my ear.

"Are you ready for me, [name]?" he questioned, and I could hear the last article of clothing between the two of us being removed and being thrown onto the floor. My breathing increased. Not in fear, but anticipation. I was more than ready for him, I have been for the last few months.

"I am more than ready." I told him confidently. He left my ear and turned to face me. He smirked and leaned closer to my face.

"Good." He said before slamming himself into me. I gasped and screamed a bit, before he covered my lips with his own. Tears ran down my face, he was just so _big._ I was expecting it to hurt, but not this much. Although I suppose he did go in unprepared.

After a minute he left my lips and started kissing away my tears.

"Just be patient [name]. It will feel good soon." We sat there for a long time, all of his length inside of me, while he showered me in kissed, trying to make me distracted. I tried to focus on Ivan, and his loving kisses, but it just hurt so much. It was like a burning feeling deep inside of me. But Ivan was careful not to move, and for that I am grateful.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, for the both of us I'm sure, I wrapped my arms around Ivan's neck and pulled him to my lips. When I pulled away I looked at him and gave a slight nod. He nodded, understanding, and slowly pulled himself out of me. I tensed a bit, but then relaxed, starting to enjoy the feeling. He pulled out until only the head was left in, then slammed back into me. I gasped and moaned at the same time. The feeling was strange but good.

Again he pulled out and slammed back in, then doing it again, creating a regular pace. It still hurt a bit, but it also felt amazing. Not long after I was pushing back against his hips with my own, meeting his thrusts.

"Ivan faster!" I demanded of him, surprising myself that I could still speak. He immediately complied and thrust even faster and harder into me. As he thrust into me he continuously whispered my name, along with nothing words.

Soon we were meeting each others thrust. I knew I was almost at my limit and told him to go faster. He did, making me feel even more wonderful. He then started thrusting even harder and he leaned down and messily kissed me. Before he had to break it to breathe.

His breathing started to increase and he groaned and moaned more and more. Together we made the whole house loud with our moans. He suddenly thrust deeper and harder than he had before, and he let out a mouthy deep moan, while somewhere in there moaning my name just before he came deep inside of me. His cuming made me shiver in delight as I yelled out his name and came as well.

Ivan laid on top of me for a minute, before pulling out of me and laying on the side of me, pulling me on top of him. I smiled and snuggled into his neck, while he pulled the blanket that was laid over the top of the couch over us.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head slightly. Then he leaned in and gave me a soft sweet kiss. When he pulled away he smiled at me.

"I love you [name]. I hope you never leave me." He tightened his grip around my waist as he said this. I smiled softly at him and stroked his hair.

"I love you too Ivan. I will always be here waiting for you." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before resting my head on his very cushiony chest. He smiled and started petting my head. Repeating:

"I love you, [name]. Stay with me forever."


End file.
